


Pleine Lune

by platfxrm934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platfxrm934/pseuds/platfxrm934
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin has become well acquainted with the idea of solitude. Isolating himself is what he does best. Love is a foreign subject; something that a monster like himself will never obtain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleine Lune

Hogwarts was huge -- far larger than anything Remus Lupin could have ever imagined. A castle; the largest building he had ever seen was a townhouse, and here he was, inside of a castle. Of all the moving staircases and secret rooms, what really amazed him were the ceilings: those mile-high ceilings. He dreamed of flying, of reaching the sky. Nothing would be able to contain him, no cage too strong, no ropes too tight. He would spread his wings and feel the air move through his feathers. One day, he would break free. And on that first night, when the hat pronounced him Gryffindor, after all those years of being contained, of being controlled, he was recognized as the person he was and not the evil that inhabited him. For just a little while, he was freed from the burden that followed his every step. A new moon. 

Evening fell into night as the first-year Gryffindors were lead to the dorm halls. Taking a separate route from the females, the male prefect, a lofty boy with dark skin and well groomed hair, made conversation with the crowd of eleven year olds that followed him. His clothes were freshly pressed and he sported a maroon and gold tie perfectly tied around his neck. The fifth year towered over Remus, who, at the time, was very below-average for his age at a diminutive 124 centimeters in stature. 

Remus rubbed at his hair, which was once combed down neatly with pomade, but had now returned to its natural curled state. “Well, here you are,” the prefect boy announced. “I assume Missus McGonagall has informed you of your room assignments for the year. If you have any problems, don’t be afraid to come to me; I’m rooming just down the hall. I look forward to being your prefect this year.”

\--

The three boys that accompanied Remus in his dormitory spread themselves out in a circle, a pile of sweets and types of crisps in the center of them (of which they had bought an abundance of from the trolley on the Hogwarts Express). They seemingly ignored the boy with the scar-covered face who sat in silence as he unpacked the few belongings he had brought with him. Remus was never fond of making friends; he deemed himself unworthy of companionship the fateful day Fenrir Greyback attacked him. Isolation was the only state he found himself content in. “You fold your socks?” a voice, far too deep to belong to an eleven year old boy in Remus’ opinion, laughed.

Remus’ face flushed like a cherry, his pale scars becoming even more prominent than usual, as he turned on his bottom precisely 180 degrees, keeping his knees tucked tightly up in his arms and his feet lifted a few centimeters off the ground. “I like to keep organized,” he mumbled in embarrassment, unable to bring his eyes to look at his new dormmate. 

“Well, Mister ‘I-Like-To-Keep-Organized,” the boy chuckled, moving to make space for one more body in their circle. “Care to join us?”

“Uh… I guess,” Remus whispered, crawling over to the three boys and seating himself next to the dark haired boy whom had called him over. 

“I’m James,” the boy nudged, moving closer to Remus. He was far taller than Remus, by about a head. His hair was dark and unkempt and his eyes were framed by wire, circular glasses.

“Remus…”

“I’m Peter!” a chubby boy with bright red cheeks and sandy brown hair added. Remus’ eyes flashed to the boy sitting next to James, who was yet to acknowledge him. Intimidation struck Remus the minute their eyes connected. His appearance reeked of wealth, with his perfectly combed back dark hair and aristocratic apparel. He had seemingly stepped directly out of an expensive posh boutique, something Remus could only dream of affording. All of his clothing came from second-hand stores. A small smirk was plastered on his face as he spoke. 

“Sirius.” A Londoner. An accent like that was unmistakable. His voice was calming, and Remus felt the tension that pulsed through his muscles melt away.

“Nice to meet you guys,” Remus squeaked. With short stature came an irritatingly high-pitched voice. Remus hated that about himself. Nothing seemed to be right about Remus though. His face was ruined by scars, he was unnaturally short in stature. Despite him being in his youth, his sandy brown hair was flecked with strands of grey. Remus Lupin was a quite unordinary boy.

“Tell us about yourself, Remus,” Sirius spoke, adjusting his position so that he was now facing the young werewolf. 

“Er-” Remus fidgeted nervously, unsure as to what to say. He was immediately reminded of his father. 

‘'Don't tell anybody about your lycanthropy,’ Lyall Lupin pressed. ‘Don’t trust anybody, Remus. Do you understand?” Remus replayed those words in his head, nodding in obedience to the voice that berated him.

“I dunno, m’ quite uninteresting,” he stated. “I’m a half blood. Mum’s a muggle. Have lived in North Wales all m’ life. Dad works at the Ministry so he's away quite a bit, but ‘s alright. Life’s alright I guess. How ‘bout you?” 

A laugh escaped Sirius’ mouth in response. “Oh, don’t get me started on my family. They’re a bunch of wankers, I’ll tell ya. I come from a long line of purebloods , each worse than the one before. But I guess I kind of have to love ‘em, eh?” 

“So glad you came through for me, mate,” James added, connecting his fist to Sirius’ upper bicep. “What would I have done if my new mate was sorted into Slytherin like the rest of ‘is family?” A hand reached over, pushing James from a sitting position onto the ground. “Hey!” 

“Piss off, Potter,” Sirius joked. A loud laugh burst out from the pig-like boy who sat across from him. “I don’t want to hear ‘bout you’re family. I wanna hear ‘bout you. Favorite Quidditch team? Color?”

“Not really much into Quidditch,” Remus admitted, receiving a gasp from James.

“Not into…” James paused dramatically. “Quidditch?”

Sirius ignored James’ outburst, maintaining his focus on the boy with the very scarred face. “Color?” 

“Blue. Like a blue-jay.” 

“Cool, cool,” Sirius faded off. “I’m color blind.” 

“Oh?”  
“Not like I see strictly in black and white,” Sirius explained. “But I get my colors mixed up. Reds and greens, blues and yellows… I know values though, lights and darks." 

“I like yellow,” Peter spat, his mouth stuffed with crisps.

“I’m a green guy,” James added. “Or red.”

“So who wants to play Exploding Snap?” Sirius interrupted, not wanting to hear any more of this dreadfully boring conversation of colors. 

 

And on that night of September first in 1971, for the first time in his life, Remus Lupin felt like he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes hi follow me on tumblr cocoamoony.tumblr.com


End file.
